You Were Never My First Choice
by GreaserGirlie
Summary: I've always been kind of the quiet type of girl. Growing up as a middle class girl...I didn't exactly have it hard, but I didn't have it easy either. All I wanted was for someone to be there for me, to hold my hand when things got tough. Little did I know, I'd find it in the last place I looked. The East side.
1. First Hello

**A/N: Hey, guys, new story time! I've wanted to write a Steve/OC one for a while and now that it's summer I have more time! :) So, without further ado, here ya go :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Charlotte...S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders and everything and everyone in it!**

* * *

_Shit._ I groaned as I realized I was late for school. My alarm clock read _7:49_ and I needed to be there in eleven minutes! As I stretched, I began to get out of bed.

"Charlotte!" my mom yelled from downstairs, "You're going to be late for school!"

"Yeah, I know!" I yelled back.

I stood in front of mirror and cringed a little at what I saw. My blonde hair still hung limp and wet from my shower the previous night, and I hated my pale skin. Okay, my skin wasn't that pale, but I would have rather been a little tanner. I couldn't help but compare myself to my older sister, Kelly. She was...well, she was perfect. With her tan skin, dark hair, beautiful gray eyes, it looked like she'd walked out of Hollywood or something. I was just glad she was away at college because for once, I wasn't compared to her by other people. I think my mom always liked her better because Kelly looked like her, whereas I looked like my father.

My father had been absent from our lives for a little over six years. I had been eleven when he left so I knew full-on what he was doing. He had simply left me, my sister, and my mother by ourselves. But, slowly, we all came to realize that we didn't need him so we moved on. My sister continued on with her straight A's in school, I continued being the brat (as my sister liked to put it), and my mother continued baking (she owned a bakery). We had learned very well how to live without my father and so far, it had been working.

"Charlotte!" my mom yelled louder.

"I know, I know!" I shouted, pulling a sweater over my head.

I hurriedly grabbed my book-bag off the floor and bounced down the steps. I quickly kissed my mom goodbye and continued out the door. I didn't have a car, but I refused to let my mom drive me to school. Besides, I didn't live that far from school anyways, and I was going to be late whether I had a car or not. Just as I ran across the road, a car screeched to a halt and nearly hit me.

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

"Watch where you're goin' next time!" the guy yelled back at me.

I waved him off, sending an apologetic look his way and continued running across the road. If there was one thing I hated, it was being late for school. I don't know why, I just hated it. That feeling of walking in and having everyone look at you...I just didn't dig that. But I had a feeling that today was not my lucky day.

XxxX

I finally made it to school with about two minutes to spare. I practically sprinted to my locker and began clumsily pulling out books. I got the books I needed for my first two periods, then made my way to Physics. I didn't mind Physics, but I would have rather had English first period.

I quickly walked into the classroom and sat down in my usual seat. The chair next to me sat empty and it would probably stay that way for the rest of the year. Well, I figured it would anyways. Brenda's parents were going through a rough divorce and she was most likely going to end up moving. But for now, she was practically living in the court house.

"Ms. Tyler how nice of you to join us," my teacher smiled at me, "But it seems as though you're without a partner."

I cleared my throat. "Well..yeah, Brenda's not here."

"Ah right, well perhaps you can work with another group then or maybe...Randle!" the teacher yelled. Then he paused. "Steve!"

"Huh?" a male voice rang out.

"Your partner is sick, correct?"

"Somethin' like that," the guy answered.

My teacher rolled his eyes. "Well, for now, you'll be partners with Charlotte, so come on up here."

I heard him sigh and grab his books. Then, before I knew it, the jerk that almost hit me earlier was sitting next to me. I cringed inwardly, sensing that he really didn't want to be my partner.

I turned to him and gave him some kind of smile. I was about to say something when he rolled his eyes.

"Look, I really don't feel like talking to you, alright?" he snapped.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"I just don't feel like talking, alright?"

"Well...okay then. But, just so you know, I'm Charlotte."

"Steve," he mumbled.

I took a deep breath. How could this guy hate me so much already? We hadn't even talked before! Or was he still angry with me about running in front of his car?

"I really don't think it's fair to be angry with me for no reason," I said quietly.

He let out a frustrated sigh and made it a point to ignore me.

"Can you just stop being so moody with me?"

He laughed quietly. "Why should I?"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt the conversation," my teacher said, "But you two are being a bit too chatty over there."

"Sorry," I said, "We'll stop."

Steve mumbled something and I looked down at my books. It was obvious that Steve and I wouldn't be getting along too well. Not that it was that much of a big deal, I just wanted to be able to sit there without him sending glares my way.

XxxX

"Kathy! Marie!" I called.

They both turned around and smiled at me. "Hey, what's up?" Kathy asked.

"Not much...First period was a real bummer," I sighed.

Marie and Kathy looked at each other. "And why?" Marie pushed.

"Brenda used to be my partner and now that she's gone, I have a new one. But just guess who it is."

"I don't know..." Marie said.

"Some jerk, Steve...Randle. I think I've seen him around, but-"

"Oh, come on, he's not that bad," Kathy commented.

"He hates me!"

"How can he hate you? He barely knows you."

I sighed. "I don't know, but apparently, I'm not his favorite person."

"He'll get over it, Char, he's just a moody guy," she smiled.

"Besides...he's kinda cute," Marie laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "He is not cute. If you think thieves and bad boys are cute, then have at him."

Marie stuck her tongue out at me. "Maybe I will."

I laughed at her and Kathy smirked. "Sorry, Marie, but he's already datin' Evie, remember?"

"Oh...right," Marie laughed a little.

I laughed and shook my head. "Why don't you go after someone like...Two-Bit!"

"Ha-ha," Kathy smirked, "Keep your hands off of my man, girlies."

"We will," Marie and I both answered.

As we were walking to Algebra, I noticed Steve and few guys standing by the lockers. He looked over and caught my eye, but I quickly looked away and got back to talking with the girls. I couldn't shake the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach though. It felt like a mixture of wanting to throw up and wanting to run a mile at the same time. I couldn't imagine what it meant, but I knew one thing.

So far, I did not like Steve Randle.

* * *

**A/N: So...I hope you guys liked it! I wasn't too sure about how I should start the story, but eh, I kinda liked it. So, let me know what you thought about it? Please? And NO FLAMES. They are seriously not appreciated in any way, shape, or form :) Thanks.**


	2. A Note and A Date

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! :) And to the anon, my oh mighty, I explained what kind of girl Charlotte is in this chapter just for you :) I know it's been a long wait, and I'm so sorry because I never make my readers wait that long :( But here is chapter 2!**

* * *

"Hi, Steve," I greeted cautiously as I sat down in Physics.

He looked up at me and nodded. At least he wasn't glaring at me again. I'd rather take a nod than a glare. I pretended to be interested in my text book as I waited for class to start.

"Hey, um..." Steve started and I looked up.

"Charlotte," I said.

"Yeah, Charlotte, could I borrow a pen?"

I nodded and dug around in my purse until I pulled out a black pen. I handed it to him and he took it, nodding to me again.

"Thanks."

I mumbled a response and began looking at my book again. I don't know why I gave him a pen when he was being such a jerk before, but I thought maybe he was just having a rough morning. Besides, Marie was right, he was kind of cute. But like Kathy had said, he was dating Evie. Not that I'd ever go out with him anyways. I hardly knew him and he didn't seem like the type of guy I could bring home to my mom.

I blushed lightly at these thoughts. I had only met the guy two days before and already I was thinking like this about him? No, I needed to stop before I got ahead of myself.

Suddenly, a paper ball flew out of nowhere and landed between Steve and I. I almost let out a shriek, but I managed to pick it up off the floor. Steve looked at me and shrugged, turning back to his work, while I opened the note.

_Don't talk to Steve unless you have to. No one wants to see you get hurt. _

_-a concerned friend._

What the hell. I subtly looked around, trying to figure out who had thrown the note. And then I tried to decide whether this person really was concerned or if it was meant as a threat. With my luck, it was most likely a threat from one of Evie's girls. I had never gotten along with Evie, like ever. Well technically, she hated me for no reason, while I just stayed out of her way.

But what I was confused about was why I was being threatened/warned. I had only been partners with him for a couple days so I didn't see why there was a need to send me creepy notes. Which was why I didn't hesitate in ripping the note in two. Steve looked over at me and I gave him a shrug. I wasn't going to let someone tell me who I could or could not talk to.

XxxX

It was finally time for lunch and I would have been happier if I weren't eating alone. Kathy had decided to skip with Two-Bit and Marie was at home sick. Don't get me wrong, I had more friends, but I couldn't seem to find the ones that I wanted to sit with. I decided to just sit outside on the stairs, where most of the greasers spent their lunches.

I wasn't exactly a greaser, but I wasn't a soc either. I guess I was more of a middle-class girl. Even with my mom having the bakery, we didn't have a lot of money. I didn't work full time, only weekends at the bakery, and that was to have my own money. People didn't understand why I chose to hang out with greasers when I could have hung out with socs. But I didn't have any desire to hang out with a bunch of stuck up socs.

I sighed and took a bite of my sandwich. I really wasn't even hungry, but I knew if I didn't eat my mom would know and then she'd throw a fit. I looked around the parking lot and stopped when I spotted Steve talking to some friends of his. I recognized one as Ponyboy Curtis. I knew him from seeing him around the school a few times and from being in the paper a little while back. He and his friend, whose name I couldn't remember, had run away after killing a soc. Then, that same friend had died and then Dallas Winston had followed.

I looked away and got back to my lunch. I was just about to stand up when I heard a few male voices getting closer to me.

"Hey, babe," one of the guys grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "What do you want, Michael?"

"Oh come on now, don't treat me like that. We have somethin' special, baby."

"We have nothing special, Michael, and we never will," I answered.

He laughed. "Alright, alright, I know. But come on, you ain't gonna ignore me, are ya?"

I reluctantly gave him a smile. "No, I'm not going to ignore you, but I'm not talking to my sister about you again."

Michael and Kelly had dated for a few months back in high school and while Kelly quickly got over him, he was still stuck on her.

"Why not? I'm sure she misses me terribly."

I laughed at that. "Trust me, she doesn't miss you too much."

"You're bein' awfully harsh today, babe."

I shrugged. "I know."

"What's got ya all pissed off?"

"I'm not pissed off, Michael," I sighed, "I'm just a little tired."

He backed up and put his hands up. "Alright, well I ain't one for stickin' around for feelings, so I think I'm gonna beat it outta here."

"Mhm."

"I need ya to do one thing for me, though."

"Not talkin' to Kelly for you," I answered.

"No, you gotta go out on a date with someone," he grinned, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes.

I rolled my eyes.

"With one of your friends? No thanks."

"He's a friend of a friend. Fair enough?"

I sighed. "What's his name?"

"Marco."

"Marco? Well when am I supposed to go out on this date with Marco?"

"This Friday. Be a good sport about it alright, kid?"

"I guess...Only because I know you wouldn't set me up with a complete jerk. Is he gonna pick me up?"

He nodded. "Seven o'clock."

"Alright...I'm trusting you on this one, Mike."

He grinned. "Don't worry. You both need a date, trust me."

I rolled my eyes once more, but smiled. "Okay, fine. If he's a bad date though, I'm gonna be real upset, Michael."

"Don't worry baby, he's fine. You're gonna have a great time. I gotta go, but uh, tell Kelly I said hello."

"I will, but you won't get a reply!"

He waved me off as he walked down the stairs and disappeared with his friends.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, I know, it was kinda...weird. But I promise the next chapter will be so much better and it will be posted a lot sooner! :) But I need some reviewers to keep going! xx**


	3. Bad Date

**A/N: Well, I would have liked a few more reviews, but that's okay, I appreciate the ones I got :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)!**

* * *

I waited nervously for this Marco guy to arrive at my house. It was only 6:49, so I assumed he wouldn't be there for another ten or fifteen minutes. But I was still nervous. I hadn't been on a date in a while because I usually didn't talk to many guys, but I was doing Michael a favor.

Like I mentioned before, Michael used to date my sister. It wasn't for very long and it was a weird relationship. Kelly never went out with guys like that so we were kind of shocked when she did. I later found out it was because she wanted to piss off my mom. But after a while, I think Kelly started to like Michael. He was an okay guy once you got to know him. He reminded me of Tim Shepard, but Tim was undoubtedly tougher.

My thoughts were disturbed by a loud beep and I looked up from my porch. I assumed he was Marco because he was now leaning against his car. I smiled and he gave me a grin back. I had to take a deep breath because Marco was very good-looking. And that smile made my cheeks feel hot.

"Hi," I said, once I reached him.

"Hey," he replied, "You must be Charlotte."

"And you must be Marco."

He nodded. "I am. Damn, Michael didn't tell me I was takin' out a model."

I blushed. "Trust me, I'm no model."

"Could've fooled me."

I laughed a little and got into his car. He walked around to the driver's side and got in. I've got to admit, I was nervous, but the date was already going well. Marco was sweet enough and he seemed like a good guy. I figured this date would definitely be a good one.

XxxX

"And then I said 'Well what the hell were ya doin' with the knife in the first place!'," Marco exclaimed, laughing loudly.

I forced a smile and took a sip of my soda. Okay, so it wasn't the best date ever, but Marco was still a good guy. He was just a little loud and...a little self-centered.

"That kinda reminds me of this one time-"

"And then he turned around and tried to cut the other guy!" he said, cutting me off.

"Could you excuse me for a minute? I have to go to the ladies' room," I smiled.

He nodded and gave me a grin and I got out of the booth. On my way to the bathroom I passed Kathy, who happened to be on a date with Two-Bit. I noticed Steve and Evie were with them so I wasn't sure if I should stop or not.

"Char!" Kathy exclaimed and I gave her a smile.

"Hi," I replied.

"What do you want?" Evie snapped.

I looked at the floor and then back up. "Well I'll just be on my way."

Two-Bit and Steve didn't bother to look at me, but Kathy gave me a sad look and rolled her eyes at Evie. I shrugged and waved goodbye before walking to the bathroom.

I was just touching up my make-up when the bathroom door opened and Kathy walked in. She groaned as she began touching up her make-up as well.

"I don't know why I hang out with Evie. She's a real bitch," she said.

"I don't know why she doesn't like me," I frowned, "I mean yeah not everyone is going to like me, but I never did anything to her."

"Who knows. Girls can be catty. It's pathetic."

I looked over and laughed at her. "Kathy, you are one of the cattiest girls I've ever met!"

She rolled her eyes. "I am not. I think I'm allowed to get upset when Two-Bit goes out and screws half of the girls in Oklahoma."

"You know that boy loves you, Kathy. And you love him too, like a little love-sick puppy," I laughed.

"Love-sick puppy my ass."

I laughed, but then I sighed. "I should really get back to my date.."

"Ooh, yeah how's that goin?"

I shrugged. "He's...sweet."

"Rough, huh?"

"Just a little."

She laughed and told me not to have sex with him. Like I ever would. After that I went back to my table and she went back to hers, although she said she didn't want to be with Evie again. I thought that was kind of funny because she was always hanging out with Evie.

When I got back to my table, Marco was gone. I looked around and saw him chatting with a pretty girl with long brown hair. Of course he'd leave me for a prettier girl. I sighed and put some money on the table, figuring he wasn't going to pay for the meal.

I decided that it would just be best to leave, but I didn't have car. So, I just left the restaurant and sat outside for a little while. I felt so stupid for believing Marco when he told me he thought I was pretty or when he said he was having a good time. He obviously wasn't if he left me for another girl.

"Damn it, Steve!" I heard a girl's voice yell and I turned my head to see Evie walking out, fuming.

"Baby, wait, come on," Steve called after her.

"No. You had your chance and you blew it, asshole."

With that she stomped off, probably in search of another ride. That left Steve standing outside the restaurant, looking really pissed off. I looked back down at the ground and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Hey, Charlotte right?" Steve asked.

I looked up at him. "Yeah..."

"What are you doin' out here?"

I shrugged and looked back down. "Just...getting some fresh air."

He walked over and took a seat next to me, taking out a cigarette. I crinkled my nose and the smell of smoke and he laughed.

"What? Can't take a little smoke?"

"It's not good for you, ya know," I told him.

He shrugged. "Calms my nerves though."

"Evie didn't seem too happy tonight," I commented.

"Is she ever happy?"

I laughed and quickly covered my mouth for being so loud. I saw Steve sneak a smirk at me and I felt my cheeks start burning.

"She's just mad 'cause she thinks I'm sneakin' around behind her back."

"You mean cheating on her?"

He nodded. "But I ain't. She's just insecure."

"Oh."

He looked over at me. "You know, you ain't got a lot to say, do you?"

"I'm quiet, I guess."

"No you ain't. I seen you around Kathy and the other girls. You ain't quiet."

I don't know why, but knowing that he had noticed me before gave me butterflies in my stomach. I took a deep breath and tried to look at him.

"Well I'm not quiet around friends."

"Makes sense I guess..."

I looked around and then took a deep breath. "Um...so...how's that kid? Um, Ponyboy I think his name is. I know after losing his friends-"

"They weren't just _his_ friends," he snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

He stood up abruptly and I stopped talking. He threw down his cigarette and stepped on it. I stood up too and began fiddling with my purse as I got nervous.

"Steve, I'm really sorry. I get it, you don't want to talk about it."

He looked at me and shook his head. "Forget it."

I nodded and turned around, starting to walk away.

"Charlotte," I heard him call. I turned around and he had another cigarette out already. "You got a ride?"

I shook my head and he sighed. "I was just gonna walk home," I said.

"It's too late, and these streets aren't safe. I'll, uh...I'll take ya home."

"You really don't have to. I'll be fine."

He looked at me until I finally gave in and followed him to his car. Once in the car, I felt even more nervous for being so close to him in a confined space. I had no reason to feel nervous though, he was just taking me home.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked the chapter :) I'd love to get some reviews on it, but please no flames! Thanks guys xx.**


	4. Tommy

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! You're all very very lovely people :) I'm glad you like the story so far. And I don't know if you guys have noticed, but Charlotte is definitely different from my other female Ocs so I'm still trying to get used to writing her. And I hope you guys don't hate this chapter because...well you'll find out why I'm nervous about this chapter. Anyways, please read and review! Thanks :)**

* * *

I closed the door and leaned up against it. Steve had taken me home. That's all he did. He just...drove me to my house, said goodbye, and let me out. I groaned and closed my eyes. I wished he had done more than that. I wanted him to lean over and kiss me or tell me I looked pretty or...anything. But I shouldn't have wanted that. He had a girlfriend and it would have been wrong for him to kiss me.

I frowned and pushed off the door, heading to the kitchen. My mom was in there washing some dishes and she turned to smile at me as I entered the room.

"How was the date?" she grinned.

"It was okay."

"He's handsome. I saw him when he dropped you off."

I blushed. "Oh...uh...That was Steve. He wasn't my date."

She raised her eyebrows. "Two boys in one night? I don't like the sound of this, Charlotte Ann."

"Mom, cool it, that's not how it is. My date ended up being a jerk and Steve gave me a ride home."

"And this Steve boy...Do you like him?"

"N-No, mom, I barely know him."

She shrugged. "Just be careful, sweetie. Now, did you eat today?"

"Yes, I ate!" I huffed.

I looked down and I heard my mom set down the dishes she had in her hands. I soon felt her lifting my chin up with her hand.

"Charlotte, I know things are bad sometimes with your father and your sister gone, but you've got to eat. Understood?"

I nodded. "Yes, mama."

She smiled. "Good girl."

I smiled back. "I think I'm gonna get to bed."

"Alright, well we have to be at the bakery by 7:00."

I nodded and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I got into my nightgown and laid down on my bed.

XxxX

The next day, as I was kneading some dough, the little bell above the door rang and I looked up. I smiled at the little girl who had just walked in. She walked up to the counter and pointed at a chocolate cupcake.

"Can I have that one?" She asked in a small voice.

"As long as you got the money," I smiled leaning down to see her through the glass.

She smiled and nodded, putting a dollar on the counter. I took the dollar and handed her a quarter back. Then I took one of the chocolate cupcakes out and put it in a bag for her.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

She walked out and I watched as she got into a car with a man, who seemed to be her older brother or something. She must have complained about something because he yelled at her before gunning it and pulling away from the bakery.I rolled my eyes, but secretly missed fighting with my sister. I let out a frustrated sigh and my mom came out to the front.

"You okay, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Well, your shift's almost done, I think you can handle another hour."

"I know, mama."

She smiled and left me to go make some more bread. I heard the bell ring and I saw a friend of mine walk in.

"Hey, Tommy," I smiled.

"Hey there," he replied, "Any cookies for me?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Not for free."

"Oh you're so harsh," he fake-pouted.

I laughed quietly. "So what are you up to?" I asked.

"Not much, honestly. I have to take my car down to that shop," he groaned.

"The DX? Oh come on, you know they fix your car right up every time."

"Yeah, but it's a bunch of dirty greasers."

I pursed my lips and sighed. "Tommy, not all of them are bad."

He gave me a lopsided grin and shook his head. "It amazes me that you don't see how bad they are."

I shrugged. "I see the good in people, not the bad."

"Yeah, I know. Little ray of sunshine, huh?"

"That's me," I grinned.

"Quit chit-chattin'!" my mom yelled, coming back out.

"Sorry, mama," I said.

She relaxed when she saw it was just Tommy. She always liked him and I think she wanted me to go out with him. But Tommy wasn't exactly into girls. Not that anyone else knew that, so I had to act like he just wasn't my type.

"Hi there, Ms. Tyler," Tommy greeted.

"Boy, how many times have I told you, call me Ella."

"Sorry about that, Ella," he grinned.

"No problem, sweetheart," she winked, "Now Charlotte, why don't you take off early? Go spend time with Tommy."

I nodded my head. "Okay, mama. I'll be back later then."

"Have fun, be safe!" she called as I walked out with Tommy.

XxxX

"Be nice," I told Tommy as we drove up to the garage of the DX.

He looked at me and then rolled his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

He honked the horn to get the attention of the mechanic. I watched as the mechanic turned around and then I groaned. Steve! Steve was the mechanic? How could I have forgotten about that?

Steve walked over as Tommy rolled down his window. When Steve stuck his head inside the car and saw me, he smirked. He didn't say anything to me though.

"What do ya need?" he asked Tommy.

"Car's been sounding funny," Tommy answered.

"Alright. I'll see what the problem is. Pull into the garage and get out."

Tommy did as he was told and then we both got out of the car. I passed Steve and he stopped to shake his head at me.

"Didn't know you were a soc," he remarked.

"I'm not," I replied.

He looked over at Tommy and then the car. "Well then you got a Soc boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," I replied with a smile.

He smirked more to himself this time. "I can't figure you out."

I shrugged and Tommy cleared his throat. "Charlotte, come on, let's go wait in the store for a little while."

"Alright."

I followed Tommy into the store and smiled at Sodapop. He said hello and I returned the greeting. Tommy and I looked at some magazines until Tommy finally spoke.

"The mechanic's kind of cute," he said.

I looked over at him. "I thought you didn't like dirty greasers?" I smirked.

"I've never seen him before."

"His name is Steve."

"Wait, you know him?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I've met him. He gave me a ride home last night."

Tommy raised his eyebrows at me and I laughed a little. "It was just a ride home. He's dating Evie Bainer."

"Just a ride home," he repeated, rolling his eyes.

"It was!"

"Whatever you say."

He grabbed a a Vogue magazine and handed it to me, along with a quarter. I gave him a small smile and walked up to the counter, handing Sodapop the money and the magazine.

"Here ya go," Sodapop smiled.

"Thanks, Sodapop," I smiled back.

"Call me Soda!" he called as we walked out.

We walked out of the store and I handed the magazine to Tommy. He smiled and looked through it. I usually had to act like the magazines were for me, but he was the one that read them.

Okay, so I guess I should explain our friendship a little. I met Tommy in the fourth grade, when he moved here from California. His parents were big time Broadway fans apparently. Tommy always said that living in the household he did, there was no hope for him. We had become friends very quickly and eventually, in the eighth grade, he told me he was gay. Of course, I didn't care if he was gay or not, he was still Tommy. And he's been a good friend ever since.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so...I'm kinda nervous to get some feedback on this chapter...I know, Tommy is gay, but I mean...Oh well. I guess I just pictured her having a gay friend lol. Anywayys, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I know it's moving slowly but it'll get better!**


	5. Fighting

**A/N: Aw you guys are awesome :) Like, right after I updated you guys gave me some lovely reviews! Thanks so so much! And yes, I realize most gay men/women didn't come out, key word being MOST. Tommy just came out to Charlotte, just so we're clear!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Charlotte, Tommy, and Charlotte's mom. So, S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders, and everything/everyone in The Outsiders!**

* * *

I walked into Physics Wednesday morning and sat down in my usual seat. I noticed Steve wasn't there, but I had quickly learned that he wasn't always on time. The bell rang and a few minutes later Steve walked in. He took his seat next to me after receiving an unappreciative look from the teacher.

"Okay, class, since you've got that big test coming up, I've decided that I will give you guys a free period to study. And when I say study, I don't mean talk, I mean study. You may discuss the test material with your partners."

"Have you started studying yet?" I asked Steve after the teacher sat down.

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised and laughed. I frowned and he shook his head. "No, I haven't started studying yet. Why? Have you?"

"Well...yeah. I started studying last week. You really should be prepared for tests, Steve."

He laughed a little. "So I take it you're like a brainiac or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I just like to do good in school."

"Yeah well what's so important about school? Unless you're goin' to college, and I don't know a greaser that is, then there ain't no point in trying too hard in school."

I shrugged. "You gotta try a little. You don't wanna end up like Two-Bit," I smiled.

Steve shook his head. "Two-Bit's a different case. He knows it all, he just chooses to act like he doesn't."

"Oh. Well...I'm just saying, you should study more."

"Look, I think I can figure out Physics, alright? It's not that hard."

I nodded and looked down at my book, silently reading over the chapter. I had just gotten into momentum and velocity when a note flew onto my desk. I groaned inwardly, thinking it was a note from the same person as before. But when I opened it, I discovered it wasn't from them.

_Hey babe, turn around._

I turned around to see one of the socs grinning at me. I was confused. One; I didn't know this guy and two; he looked like a perv.

"Hey baby," he greeted, "I couldn't help but notice how good-lookin' you are. What do you say you an' me go out tonight?"

"Um...no thank you," I smiled.

He raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't asking."

"Excuse me?"

He laughed quietly. "You're going out with me tonight. Is that clear?"

"I said no thank you."

"And I told you, I wasn't asking," he growled.

"Hey buddy," Steve snapped, turning around abruptly, "She said no."

The Soc snorted. "Was I talking to you, greaser? No, I didn't think so."

"Yeah, well I don't think the lady appreciates you bein' an asshole to her."

I scooted back a little. I really didn't want to get caught in the middle of them.

"Why? Is she your girl or somethin'?"

Steve looked over to me and then back to the soc. "So what if she is? Doesn't matter, you're still a prick."

"Mr. Randle!" the teacher called out, "I said to discuss the test material with your partner. You aren't even talking to your partner."

Steve turned around and grumbled something that sounded like "Sorry."

I turned around too, but apparently the guy behind us wasn't done yet. He kicked Steve's chair and muttered,

"Hey, filthy greaser, how many times has your girl been fucked?"

Steve had had enough. He slammed his hands on the table and turned around, grabbing the soc out of his chair. The soc laughed in his face and Steve shoved him to the floor.

"Mr. Randle! Go to the principal's office, immediately!"

Steve sighed and walked out of the room. I quickly raised my hand and asked if I could go to the bathroom. He said yes and I left the room and ran down the hallway to catch up with Steve.

"Steve, wait," I called. He stopped and turned around, raising his eyebrows. "Um...I just wanted to say thank you."

"Why?"

"Because...um...for standing up for me. It was really sweet of you to do that," I finished lamely, and added quietly, "You didn't have to."

He shrugged. "Some guys can't take no for an answer. I've been itchin' to hit that guy for a while anyways."

I smiled a little and stood on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, thank you."

"Steve?" A voice snapped from down the hallway.

We both turned to see Evie walking towards us, with a very angry look on her face. I really wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Hey baby," Steve grinned.

"Don't you 'baby' me, what the hell are you doing with her?"

I looked down and crossed my arms. "Evie," Steve said, "We're not doing anything."

"Oh, yeah I'm sure."

"Evie," I piped up, "I don't think it's very fair of you to accuse Steve of doing something you've been doing with Colton Roberts for weeks..."

My eyes widened and I put a hand over my mouth. "You little bitch," she snapped.

"E-Evie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

_Slap!_ I felt her hand hit my face and I gasped. Not once had I ever been in a physical fight with anyone. Not even my own sister. I had no experience when it came to fighting and because of that, I was scared.

Evie smirked. "God, and you can't even fight."

She shoved me and I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed her back. She raised her eyebrows and then her mouth set into a grim smirk and I swallowed. She came at me and soon we were pulling each other's hair, pushing and shoving, and pulling at each other's earrings.

"Ow!" I yelled, feeling her tug my earring right out of my ear.

"That's what you get, you stupid whore!" she yelled back.

A small crowd had formed around us and soon my teacher was barging into the circle. He pulled us apart and we glared at each other, both of us breathing heavily.

"Both of you, to the principal's office! You too, Mr. Randle," he snapped.

So, that's how I found myself walking in between two very angry people. I wasn't so much angry as I was upset. I hadn't ever been sent to the principal's office. I was pretty sure both Evie and Steve had been sent to the principal's office before so that left me as the odd man out.

When we got to the principal's office, Steve let Evie and I go in first. The secretary sent us to see the principal, Mr. Wines. There were only two chairs and I opted to stand while the other two sat. We faced Mr. Wines and he pursed his lips. He was an older guy, with graying hair, probably around his mid-forties.

"Now what are all three of you doing in my office?"

Steve and Evie didn't answer so I decided to. "Evie and I were fighting, sir."

Evie scoffed. "Snitch."

"And Mr. Randle, what exactly are you in here for?"

"Does it really matter?" Steve replied, and the principal gave him a dry look.

"Were you involved in a fight as well?"

Steve nodded and the principal ran a hand over his face. "So, all three of you were involved in fights?"

We nodded and he shook his head. "Three days of detention for all of you."

"What?" I gasped, "No, I can't get detention."

Evie laughed and Steve looked over at me. I felt my cheeks get hot, but I didn't care. I could not get detention.

"Well, Miss Tyler, since this is your first offense, you'll only serve one day in detention."

I frowned, but nodded anyways. There was no use in fighting him because I knew I wouldn't win. With that, we walked out of the office and passed Two-Bit, who had been waiting to go in.

"Hey, man," he said to Steve, "And hello, ladies," he grinned at me and Evie.

I smiled at him and Evie didn't bother to even look at him. Steve talked to Two-Bit for a few minutes until we were told to get out of the office. Once we were in the hallway it was very awkward.

"Evie, we're done," were the three words I heard as I absentmindedly listened to Evie and Steve's conversation.

"Are you kidding me? Because of her!"

"No, because you can't stop screwing around behind my back!"

I continued walking down the hallway while they talking in more hushed whispers. I kept going and soon enough Steve was next to me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean to make things bad between you two. I just...I felt bad because she was-"

"Shut up," he chuckled.

I was taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"Just stop talking. You didn't mess up anything. She was cheating on me, she ruined the relationship."

I sighed and continued walking in silence. I felt bad about everything. Steve was sent to the principal's office because of me, I followed him, which caused me to get into a fight with Evie, in which Steve found out about her cheating on him and now they were broken up. By the time we got back to class, it was over and people were leaving. I quickly grabbed my stuff and left the classroom before I felt the urge to talk to Steve again.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, I'm curious to see what you guys thought about this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. I'd love you to hear your opinions..hopefully you guys didn't hate it :/**


	6. Date Night

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! :D There shall be a little more Steve/Charlotte fluff in this one :)**

* * *

I was walking down the hallway when I spotted Evie and a group of girls. I tried to walk a little faster, not wanting to run into her. But she smirked and walked by me, knocking the books out of my hand. I sighed and knelt down to pick them up. I noticed another pair of hands helping me and I looked up to see Steve. I felt my cheeks get red, but I quickly looked back down and grabbed the rest of the books. We stood back up and Steve handed me my English book.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"No problem."

"Yeah...I can be a little clumsy sometimes."

He shook his head. "I saw Evie knock them out of your hands."

I bit my bottom lip. "Yeah well...I guess I kind of deserved it."

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked abruptly.

My eyes widened a little. "Um...well yeah, I guess so."

He nodded and we began walking to my English class. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to him. I mean, it was sweet of him to walk me to class, but I didn't understand why he was doing it. I hugged my books closer to my chest and looked nervously away. _God, calm down, Charlotte_, a small voice said in the back of my head.

I was startled when I was nearly tackled in the hallway. I saw a mess of curly, blonde hair and I knew it was Kathy.

"Hey!" she smiled.

I shook my head, smiling, and stopped walking. "You scared the hell out of me, Kathy."

She laughed. "Sorry 'bout that. But I saw you two walking," she paused to raise her eyebrows at me, "And I figured I'd come over and say hi."

"Aren't you supposed to be going the other way to Algebra?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'll probably just meet Two-Bit in the parking lot and skip."

"So you two are back together?" Steve asked.

"We never really broke up. We were just...taking a little break, but we're back on now."

Steve rolled his eyes and I had to stifle a laugh. Kathy gave us dry looks and told us she'd see us later. After she left it was just Steve and I and once more I felt nervous.

We got to my English room and I began to turn around to walk in when Steve gently grabbed my arm. I turned back to him and we moved out of the way of a few other students.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if...maybe you wanted to see a movie with me Friday night?" he asked.

"L-Like a date?" I managed to ask. I was honestly stunned.

He laughed and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, like a date."

I really didn't know how to respond to him. I mean he was sweet and he was really cute, but I promised myself that I would never get caught up with a boy like him. Plus, my mother probably wouldn't have been happy to see me dating Steve.

I took a deep breath. "Steve, you're really sweet and all, but...I can't go out with you."

He looked shocked for a second, but he quickly shrugged and chuckled a little.

"Alright. Uh, what about Saturday?"

I sighed. "No, Steve, I mean I can't go out with you...ever."

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I...I don't know...I'm really sorry, Steve. I just can't go out with you."

He bit the inside of his cheek for a few seconds, which killed me. Gosh he looked so cute doing that.

"Fine. I knew that guy was your boyfriend," he said gruffly, starting to walk away.

"Wait, Steve, that's not why," I said, chasing after him.

He turned around. "Then why? I want a real reason."

I looked down. "I don't...date guys like you..."

He scoffed. "Oh, I get it. I'm not good enough for you, now."

"No, Steve, stop. You are good enough. I really like you!"

I felt my cheeks burn as I admitted my feelings and I quickly looked away. I felt those stupid butterflies in my stomach again and I wished for them to go away.

"Look, Charlotte, I wouldn't just ask you out for no reason. I want to take you on a date."

I looked up at him and let out a shaky breath. "Okay. One date and if it's not good then I don't have to go out with you ever again."

He smirked. "Alright. But," he leaned down close to my face, "I can promise you it'll be one hell of a date."

I nodded and his smirk grew bigger. He kissed my cheek and turned around and walked down the hallway. I knew I had a big smile plastered on my face, but I really didn't care.

XxxX

"Wait, back up there. You're going on a date with Steve?" Kathy asked, looking at another magazine.

I shrugged and blushed. "Well yeah."

"I can't believe you took him before I got the chance!" Marie pouted.

"I didn't take him...He just asked me out and I finally said yes. It's just a little friendly date, guys."

They looked at each other and laughed. "Friendly date? I've never heard of Steve going on a friendly date," Kathy laughed.

Marie shrugged. "Well, Kath, he does get awfully friendly with his dates."

I turned to face her. "And you would know this how?"

She rolled her eyes. "I hear things."

Suddenly Marie looked over at something and I followed her gaze to Soda, who was smiling at her. She winked at him and turned back around to face us.

"God he's so cute," she grinned.

I rolled my eyes and Kathy decided to speak. "I'm dressing you for this date."

"What? No. No way am I letting you get me into your clothes."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on! You cannot go on a date with Steve wearing your soc clothes."

I frowned. "I don't wear soc clothes. I just look classy."

XxxX

I glared at Kathy's reflection in the mirror. Her and Marie had basically kidnapped me after school on Friday to get me ready for my date with Steve. Kathy was doing my hair while Marie did my make up. I could have done it myself, but they said I didn't do it right.

"Okay, I think you're done," Kathy grinned.

"Now, clothes," Marine said, a wild look in her eyes.

I groaned and Kathy handed me a way too short skirt. I shook my head and she gave me another one. It was a little longer, and was black with white trim at the waist. I took that and the pink sweater and got changed. Marie made me wear her heels, which happened to give me a few inches.

"Guys...I'm kind of nervous about this."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine."

As soon as she said this, a long beep could be heard from Kathy's driveway.

"Looks like your knight in shining armor is here," Marie laughed.

I took one last look in the mirror and sighed. I would _not_ screw up this date.

* * *

**A/N: Soo yes, Steve and Charlotte are going on a date! But, will it end up being a good one? Tell me your thoughts in a review guys! :)**


	7. Not Yet

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews my lovelies :) I'm sorry it took so long, I've been lacking inspiration and school just started and ugh. But anyways please read, enjoy, and review! :)**

* * *

There I was, sitting in a car with Steve, and watching a movie. Steve had his arm around me and I was already nervous. Of course I had been with a boy at the movies before, but I had never been with a boy like Steve. He looked over at me and smirked a little. I merely smiled at him and returned my attention to the movie. I felt him begin to play with my hair and I bit my bottom lip.

He cleared his throat and I looked over him. I guess that's what he was hoping I'd do because at that moment, he kissed me. It was a sweet, short kiss and I pulled back first. He then went in for another and I let him for a little while. As when he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I knew it was going to far. Then I felt his hand slip under my shirt and rest on my back.

"Steve," I said, pulling away and making sure his hand was out of my shirt.

"What?" he mumbled, trying to kiss my neck.

"Steve, stop."

He sat up and sighed. "What's the matter?"

I looked away. "Steve, I didn't come here to make out with you the whole time."

"What'd you come here to do then?" I looked over at him and he rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding."

"I just don't think we should spend the whole night making out."

He looked at me and bit his cheek. "I'm gonna go get a soda, you want anything?"

"Um...just a soda."

XxxX

Steve took his time getting up to the concession stand. He spotted Two-Bit, who was already in the line and made his way up to him.

"Hey man," he said once he reached Two-Bit.

Two-Bit turned and looked at him with a grin. "So...how's the date goin'?"

Steve shrugged. "It's fine."

"You ain't gonna get her in the backseat, I'm tellin' ya."

"Yeah it's startin' to look that way."

"Look, I think she's good for ya."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, she ain't like Evie, she's uh...she's a good girl."

Steve nodded his head. "You got that right. Wouldn't even let me get a hand up her shirt."

"That's rough, man."

XxxX

I sat in the car, when suddenly two guys showed up, one on my side and one on Steve's side. They both stuck their heads through the window and grinned at me.

"Hey baby, what are you doin' here with that grease?" the one on my side asked.

I looked forward and took a deep breath. "I would appreciate it if you just left me alone, please."

"Now, now, calm down. We were just wonderin' why a pretty girl like yourself would be here with Randle."

"Please leave me alone."

They looked at each other and shook their heads. My door was thrown open and I was pulled out of the car. I tried to shove him away, but he was too strong. I knew people were starting to look over at us, but he didn't seem to care.

"Come on, you're leavin' with us," he smirked, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' asshole?" Steve snapped, shoving the guy back, "You think you can come in here with your fancy ass clothes and your fancy ass car and touch her?"

Both socs laughed and one of them shoved Steve. "What are you gonna do about it, grease?"

"Steve," I said quietly.

"Stay out of this, Charlotte," he warned.

"Yeah, baby, stay out of it," the soc winked.

I sighed. "Steve, you shouldn't get into this...Just leave it alone."

"Charlotte, I said shut it."

"Excuse me?"

"Dammit, just shut up," he snapped, slamming his fist down on the car, "Let me take care of things, alright?"

I huffed and pushed past him and the socs. I could hear the socs laughing and telling Steve he screwed up his own date. I kept walking until I got out of the drive-in. I couldn't believe Steve had spoken to me the way he did. Telling me to "shut it" and to "let him take care of things." I wasn't a little girl. I could take care of myself.

It was a little chilly out, I noticed, and it was dark. I knew I shouldn't have been walking alone at night, but I couldn't stay there with Steve any longer. I knew I shouldn't have gone on the date with him in the first place and I was a little angry at myself for agreeing to go. I didn't get angry often, hardly ever, but Steve Randle had really made me upset. It just bugged me because I thought he liked me. I knew he could be moody, but I didn't expect him to be so ignorant.

Suddenly a loud beep nearly made me jump out of my skin. I turned my head to see Steve slowly trailing behind me.

"Charlotte! Get in the car!" he shouted.

I stopped and he slowed down next to me. "Why should I?" I asked, "You didn't treat me very nicely."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I was just pissed because those guys were messin' with us."

"Oh so that gives you the right to yell at me?" I asked softly.

"Can you get in the car so I don't have to sit in the middle of the road?"

I sighed and crossed the road and got in. He began driving again and he refused to look at me.

"Steve, I...besides the fight, I guess...had a good time tonight."

I don't know why I told him that, but I felt like I owed it to him.

He glanced over at me with a half smile. "The night isn't quite over yet."

I watched as he drove us to a spot overlooking a small lake. I noticed the other cars there and then it hit me. Obviously, we were there for a reason. He put his arm around me and I blushed a little.

"You know I never told you how pretty you look tonight," he said.

"Well thank you. You actually clean up pretty well," I laughed, looking at him.

He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. Slowly, but surely, I kissed him back. I soon realized his lips tasted lightly of cigarettes and gum. I rested a hand on the side of his neck and pulled him closer. He, once again, tried to get his hand up my shirt. I pushed it away and he groaned.

"I'm sorry I'm just...not that kind of girl, Steve," I explained.

"You want me to take you home?"

I shook my head. "Not yet..."

I pressed my lips to his again and found myself smiling against him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so originally I was just going to leave it with the fight, but I decided not to. I thought I'd try and end it on a happy note :) So I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks guys!**


	8. Meeting Mom

**A/N: Sorry guys, school has been crazy! But I'm trying as hard as I can! I apologize for this long wait though, but here, hopefully this will keep you happy for a week or so! Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of that night was a blur. I just remember him kissing me before I walked up to my front door. Oh, the kissing...He was such a good kisser. Of course I hadn't really kissed that many boys before, but I knew he was definitely the best. I felt slightly immature for thinking such stupid thoughts like that, but it's what he did to me.

The problem was, I hadn't planned on the date going that well. I had sort of hoped it wasn't good so that I wouldn't have to go out with him again. I liked him, but I knew my mom wouldn't. She'd never approve of me dating a guy who greased his hair and stole hubcaps. In fact, I knew just how she would react. When Kelly brought Michael home for the first time, my mother nearly had a conniption. All she ever said about him was "He's no good for you, Kelly, boys like that are never good for you."

Finally, after spending about an hour thinking about this, I sat up in bed. I looked over to my clock which read 6:24, telling me I had about a half hour of sleep left. I could hear my mom making coffee downstairs so I got out of bed, grabbed my robe, and crept down the wooden stairs. It was an old house so as soon as I set my foot on the stairs it let out a loud creak.

"Charlotte?" my mother's voice sang from the kitchen, "Are you up already?"

I walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Yeah..."

"You're up early...I thought since you came in so late you wouldn't be up any earlier than you had to."

I felt my cheeks burn. "Sorry about being out past curfew. Steve and I just...lost track of time."

She set down her coffee and turned to face me. "Charlotte, you know I don't mind you going on dates, but I will not tolerate you being out late on a school night."

"Mama, I'm sorry," I said again.

She sighed and began drinking her coffee again. "Just don't let it happen again. Now...tell me about this date," she smiled.

I smiled and shrugged. "It was nice, we went to the drive-in."

"And he was a gentleman?"

"For the most part...You know how boys are."

"He didn't pressure you into doing something you didn't want to did he? I don't want you with someone who-"

"Mom," I laughed, "He was a complete gentleman okay?"

"Good. Now when do I get to meet him?"

I chewed my bottom lip. "Um...I don't know. I mean we just went out...I don't know if you really need to meet him."

"Oh but I thought you liked this boy?" she asked.

"I do...I just don't know if we'll be going out again."

"Well if he picks you up again, I want to meet him."

I nodded. "Okay."

XxxX

I shut my locker and jumped when I saw Steve leaning up against the lockers next to mine. I took a deep breath and shook my head, smiling.

"You scared me," I told him.

"I scared you? Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I smiled. "Alright, no, but what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here," he answered.

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "You know what I mean."

"What? I can't see you before class?"

I smiled. "Well I didn't know you wanted to see me before class, Steve."

He bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. He rolled his eyes, at himself I think, and leaned in to kiss me. I smiled against his lips, but cursed at myself in my head.

"Get a room, whore," a voice snapped and we pulled apart to see Evie walking by us.

I sighed and turned around, walking to math. Steve caught up with me and I glanced over at him to see he was looking straight ahead.

"I had fun last night," I said, trying to break the silence.

He smirked and put an arm around my shoulders. I blushed and held my books tightly to my chest. I knew my face was bright red and Steve had noticed knew because he let out a laugh.

"So, Charlotte, what do you say I take you out again? Tonight?" he asked as we neared my classroom.

"Well...I don't know...My mom kind of wants...to meet you."

He raised his eyebrows but nodded. "Alright, I'm not too good at meetin' parents, but I think I can handle your mom."

I smiled. "Okay then. It's a date."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and nodded. "It's a date."

We then parted ways and I went to math while he went to history. I spent most of my math class thinking about ways to introduce Steve to my mom. I also started thinking about the fact that I had agreed to go out with him again. I hadn't meant to say yes, but I just couldn't say no. He was good-looking and funny and I wanted to see where things would go.

XxxX

Later that night I stood in front of my mirror, looking at myself. I still hadn't figured out if Steve liked my hair better when it was down or swept up. I decided to scoop it into a high ponytail and tie it with a bow. I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly ran down the stairs to beat my mother to the door.

"Hi," I said, opening the door and smiling at Steve.

He was wearing that smirk on his face and I began to think it had been permanently slapped onto him. I nervously wrung my hands and cleared my throat, opening the door wider.

"Hey," he said, kissing my cheek.

My mother walked out to see us and I swear her eyes almost popped out of her head. I sighed and silently begged her not to do anything rash. I knew she'd freak out though, just by how Steve looked. What with his leather jacket and greased back hair, I bet she thought he was a murderer.

"Well...you must be Steve," she said, smiling.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Where are planning on taking Charlotte?"

"Just out for something to eat."

She nodded and looked over at me then back at Steve. "Well, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. You two go ahead, but have her home by eleven, Steven."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, taking my hand and guiding me out the door.

I smiled at him as we got in the car. "That went well, Steve."

He chuckled. "Yeah well I just lied to your mom for the first time." I raised my eyebrows and he smirked. "We're not goin' out to eat. I figured we'd cruise around and maybe park somewhere."

I shook my head and looked at him. "You're awful," I said with a smile.

**A/N: Alright so I know it wasn't exactly an eventful chapter, but I promise the next chapter will have some commotion! So please leave a review and if you have any ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear them! Thanks guys! :)**


	9. Look Both Ways

**A/N: Hey there :) Thanks for the reviews guys! I know I made you guys wait so long and I'm so sorry! I'm trying really hard to update faster but school is seriously kicking my ass right now. But I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

About a month had passed and honestly, things with Steve were going pretty well. My mom was still getting used to him, but at least she didn't hate him. We weren't officially dating yet, but we had been out a few nights every week. It sure seemed like we were dating, but I didn't want to be pushy and ask him about it.

I just kept myself busy, working at the bakery and catching up on some school work. The bell rang on the door of the bakery and I looked up to see Steve.

"Steve, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged and walked over to the counter. "Just thought I'd stop by."

He looked around, noticing the mostly pink decorations. I hadn't actually noticed how much pink my mom had put into the bakery.

"In the mood for a cupcake?" I smiled, placing a vanilla cupcake on the counter.

He looked at it for a minute then picked it up and took a bite. "Not bad," he said with a mouth full of cupcake.

"Thanks, I make them myself."

He nodded, almost as if in approval. "A girl that can bake, that's my kind of girl."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're in a pretty good mood today..."

"Well that's probably because I came here for a reason." I just looked at him, telling him to go on. "What are you doing tonight?"

I shrugged. "Studying probably."

"Well I was thinkin' instead of studying...I could take my girl out for some dinner."

I looked up at him and he managed a small smile. I swallowed and drummed my fingers on the counter.

"Your girl?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you, my girl."

"Is this your way of asking me to be your girl?" I smiled.

"Maybe."

I walked around the counter and stood in front of him with my arms crossed loosely. I eyed him for a minute, trying to make up my mind. Did I want to be Steve's girl? His actual girlfriend? Well...

"Okay," I smiled, "I'll be your girl."

He slipped off his class ring and put it on my finger and I laughed a little at how much bigger it was.

"Well your hands are damn small, okay?" he argued.

"Maybe yours are just too big."

He smirked widely. "Big hands aren't exactly a bad thing."

I blushed excessively and he laughed. "Steve, that was not funny."

"Yeah it was."

I looked at him and he raised his eyebrows at me. I had to admit he looked rather attractive when he did that. But I had come to learn that he almost always looked attractive. On impulse I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, surprising both of us I think.

I felt my back being pressed into the glass counter as Steve's hands rested firmly on my waist. Meanwhile, my hands had found their way up to his neck and in his hair. His skin felt so warm against the coldness of my hands. As my hands got lost in his hair, and his hands grabbed the end of my shirt, pulling me closer to him, I lost track of everything.

I didn't know how Steve did it to me, but he got me to loosen up and be myself for once. I was different from the other girls, and not in a good way. I was quiet and shy and I didn't talk to boys very often. But there I was, making out with Steve right in the middle of the bakery.

"Charlotte!" my mother scolded and we broke apart breathlessly, "I do believe you're on the clock."

"Yes, mama...I know," I said, barely above a whisper.

"I'd like you to get back to work then. Steven, if you don't mind, my daughter is working."

He nodded. "Sure Ms. Tyler."

I looked at Steve and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' He shook his head, shaking it off.

"I'll call you later, okay?" he said, kissing my cheek and leaving.

I sighed and turned around, and walked behind the counter.

"I don't want you seeing that boy anymore, Charlotte."

I looked at my mother, more shocked than upset. "What? Why? He's a good guy, mom."

She shook her head. "He's too much like your father. I remember exactly how he was when we first met. And I refuse to let you make the same mistake I did."

"Mom, you can't do this."

She looked at me with pursed lips. "Yes, I can. I am your mother and I make the rules. Understood?"

"Mom!"

"Young lady, ever since you met this boy, you've been in too much trouble. You got detention, you came home late, you're being so disobedient and I do not like it!"

"It wasn't his fault mom!"

"Charlotte Ann Tyler, you will not raise your voice at me. Now did you eat your lunch yet?"

"No, _mother_, I did not eat my lunch. I'm not going to eat my lunch! Not today and not any other day!" I yelled, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

She looked at me, her face softening a little. "Sweetheart, you have to eat."

"No, I don't, mom. I'm perfectly fine without food every single minute of the day! I had dinner last night, aren't you satisfied with that?"

She sighed, setting down her dish-rag. "I don't know what you want me to do, Charlotte."

"Nothing...I'm...I'm gonna take my break," I told her, taking my apron off and walking out of the bakery.

I looked down the street and saw Steve leaning on his car with a cigarette out. He was talking to a couple of his friends and I figured going over to say hi was better than hanging around the bakery.

"Steve!" I called and he looked over.

I saw his eyes widen as I crossed the street and by the time I turned it was way too late. I hadn't even heard the car coming down the street so I was surprised when I saw it and felt it.

"Charlotte!" I heard Steve scream and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo yeah I left a little cliffie for you guys! I promise I will update faster than I did this time! But please leave me a review because I'd love to hear what you guys thought!**


	10. Not Knowing

**A/N: Alright so you know school is still kicking my butt :( and I have no excuse for taking like two freaking months to get this chapter out to you guys. But guess what?! Christmas break started Friday! So, if we're still here, lol, expect another chapter soon :) and I mean it this time!**

**[By the way, I would just like to say, those angels taken in the shooting in Newtown will be missed so much. Always in our prayers. Xx]**

* * *

I paced back and forth in the waiting room, probably looking like a total idiot. I didn't care though. I couldn't even focus on anything except for the fact that the doctors wouldn't let me see Charlotte. Okay so it had only been about ten minutes, but I couldn't stand sitting out in the waiting room, not knowing what was going on. Not knowing. I hated not knowing.

"Steven!" a voice yelled and I turned to see Ms. Tyler walking towards me as she cried.

I cringed inwardly for crying women were not my thing. But I did my best to comfort her as she sobbed, going on and on about how it was her fault that Charlotte got hit. I was surprised because I thought she'd try and blame me.

"Look, Ms. T, Charlotte's gonna be okay," I told her, even though I had no idea if that was true or not.

She quickly wiped her tears and straightened up and I stepped back. She looked at me and sighed before taking a seat.

"Do you know how she's doing?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "They won't tell me anything, but I'm sure they'd tell you."

She nodded. "I think you're right. I'll go see if I can track down the doctor."

XxxX

I had finally decided to take a seat in the waiting room because Ms. Tyler was taking longer than I thought she would. Either she was having a long discussion with the doctor or she hadn't found him yet, and I knew she wouldn't stop looking.

I didn't know why I was so on edge about this. I mean...sure I had asked Charlotte to be my girl but it didn't mean I wanted to marry the girl. _Snap out of it asshole_, a voice yelled in the back of my head. That voice was right. Charlotte had been hit by a car...she could be...barely breathing and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Steven, come with me!" Charlotte's mom yelled and I got up and followed her and the doctor to a room.

The first thing I noticed was that Charlotte was alive. But she looked like she was asleep and she wasn't in very good condition. With bandages all around her ribs and a cast on her arm, along with all the bruises...She looked pretty torn up. I looked over at the doctor and he was talking quietly with Charlotte's mom.

"Hey doc," I called, "Is she gonna be okay?"

He looked over and raised his eyebrows. "You must be the boyfriend." I looked at Charlotte's mom and cautiously nodded. "Well, she's in stable condition for now. But we're going to have to keep a close eye on her."

I nodded again and shoved my hands in my front pockets. I wanted a smoke real bad, but I figured I'd at least try and look good in front of Charlotte's mom. After the doctor left, Ms. Tyler sighed and said she was going to get something to eat from the cafeteria. That left me alone with a sleeping Charlotte.

I sat in the chair next to her bed and quietly twiddled my thumbs. I didn't know what to say, but being in hospitals made me uncomfortable. My mom died when I was 7 and I sat in a chair next to her bed for hours on end. This was much too close to that situation. I'll admit it, I hated seeing Charlotte laying there all beat up. I really wanted to kill whoever had hit her, but I didn't even know where to start. I hoped that she would wake up soon because if I had to be honest with myself, I was crazy about this girl. I don't know what it was or why I liked her so much, but I just did. I'm not saying I loved her or anything, hell we'd only officially been together for like four hours. But she was always on my mind.

The heart monitor beeped incessantly and I started to get irritated. I really hated those things. It was torture watching her sit there, so still and silent. It made me want a cigarette something fierce.

XxxX

The next day at school wasn't much better. I had been picking Charlotte up for school for the past week or so, and it was strange not to drive to her house before going to school. Physics was weird too because I knew she was still lying in a hospital bed all bandaged up instead of being in class. I tapped my foot, waiting for class to end. Finally the bell rang and I walked out of class and to the parking lot. It was lunch time and I was planning on meeting up with Two-Bit, Johnny, and the kid.

I walked out, getting a few stares from some people in the hallway. I replied with a less than friendly smirk. I never knew why people couldn't mind their own business and stay the hell out of my life. I jogged over to the guys and cursed, feelings my empty pockets.

"Anyone got a smoke?" I asked.

Pony reached into his pocket and took out a pack, handing me a cigarette. I nodded as thanks to him and lit it.

"You alright man?" Two-Bit asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine."

"I…uh…we heard about Charlotte."

I nodded and took a drag of the cigarette. "Yeah…mostly everyone has."

He patted me on the shoulder. "She's gonna be alright man. Come on, let's go get some lunch."

I pulled my jacket tighter around me and threw my cigarette to the ground. I was sure that Two-Bit was going to spend the majority of our lunch trying to "cheer" me up. As if that would ever really happen. I was already a moody guy, but my girlfriend being in the hospital didn't help much.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah..not the best, I know. But please try to leave me a little review? Thanks so much guys :)**


	11. Watch Your Mouth Steve

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't have much to say so...without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I walked through the hospital, passing the nurses' station without stopping for the first time ever. Usually if I went to the hospital, I would…talk with the younger nurses for a little while. But Charlotte's mom had called me at work and told me that the Charlotte was showing signs of waking up. I wasn't going to miss her opening her eyes for the first time in two weeks. I would never tell any of my friends this, but I had been pretty worried about her.

I got into her room and sighed. She was already awake and talking to her mom. But that thought quickly boomeranged and came back to the front of my head. She was _awake._ She looked over at the sound of my feet on the floor.

"Steve," she smiled.

"Hey," I offered quietly.

After Charlotte's mom excused herself, I went over and sat in the chair next to the bed. I looked down at my hands, awkwardly sitting there for what seemed like forever. I finally grew a pair and looked at her. She looked…hurt?

XxxX

I looked over at Steve, wondering why he was so…quiet. I mean I'd been in a coma for like two weeks and he just…sits there?

"Steve, what's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, tapping his foot. "Nothin'…How ya feelin?"

"Better I guess…My head hurts and I'm a little confused about what happened but…At least I'm alive."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Steve I…I don't get it. You're just sitting there and…acting like we're complete strangers," I said.

"Sorry I just don't know what to say. I mean…"

He stopped trying to talk and got out of the chair. I looked up at him and he bent down and kissed me.

"Shit…I've been waiting to do that for two weeks."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, a guy can't go too long without kissin' his girl," he grinned, sitting back down.

I was glad to see that he was loosening up a little. Truth is, I missed him too. He looked good though…with his hair greased back and his cheeks pink from the cold. I looked down at my hand where his ring should have been, but it wasn't.

"Steve, what happened to the ring?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "It fell off when…you got hit."

"Oh."

He slipped it back onto my finger and I smiled. Then I remembered what my mom and I had been talking about before he came into the room.

"Did you really visit me every day?" I asked.

"Well I…I mean yeah…"

"Aw," I grinned, "You're so sweet."

He rolled his eyes but I laughed anyways. Even though he wouldn't admit it, I knew he at least cared about me a little if he was willing to come see me every day when I wasn't even conscious.

"I'm sorry," he said abruptly, scaring me a little.

"For what?"

"For…for letting you get hit by that car. It was my fault; I should've said something before it was too late."

I shook my head slowly. "No, Steve…It's not your fault. It was my fault for running across the street like that. I was upset and…" I trailed off, shrugging.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean you…got hit by a car."

I smiled. "The doctor said I was really lucky…He said in most cases…I would have been dead."

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you alright, Charlotte?"

"Yeah I know, Mr. Macho."

He grinned and my mother walked back in, probably to make sure we weren't fooling around or something.

"Hey sweetie, you still doin' okay?" she asked.

"Mom, you were just in here…"

She sighed. "I know, but I'm a mother, we worry."

"Well you don't have to worry okay? It's not like I'm by myself."

She looked at Steve and smiled. "Yes, I know."

Steve nodded to her. "Ms. Tyler…how are you?"

"I'm doing well, Steven, thank you."

The doctor entered the room and looked down at his charts. "If I could just talk to Charlotte and her mother?"

Steve rolled his eyes and kissed me before leaving the room. Then the doctor walked over and smiled at my mother, giving me the creeps.

"Well doctor," my mom smiled, "How is she doing?"

"She's doing very well actually. Charlotte, would you like to try to stand up?"

I nodded and slowly moved my legs to the side of the bed, wincing along the way. My side hurt…In fact my whole body hurt.

"It's going to be difficult at first, but we'd like to get you up and moving as soon as possible," he said, "But please, move at your own pace."

I nodded and put my feet on the floor. I took a deep breath and pushed off the bed, standing up. I groaned and sat back down.

"It hurts to stand up," I told him.

He nodded. "It's going to a little painful at first, but you're doing extremely well and you'll be making some more progress in no time."

XxxX

And he was right; within about a month and a half I was doing a lot better. My ribs were almost completely healed and the headaches had stopped. I was still going to the doctor every two weeks for evaluations, but things had been going good. Also, I never pressed charges against the guy that had hit me. It turned out he was a 70-something year old guy that barely even saw me. So, even though he did put me in the hospital, I left him alone. The police might have charged him with something though, but I chose not to get into that.

I sat on my front porch, waiting for Steve to pick me up for our date when I saw his car come flying down the street. I quickly stood up and he got out and jogged up to me. I kissed him and he wrapped an arm around me, sure to be careful about my ribs.

"Well that was quite the greeting," I smiled.

He smirked. "Where do you wanna go?" he asked as we made our way to his car.

"I don't know. Let's just get something to eat, I'm starving."

He nodded and we both got into his car and he drove us to The Dingo. Not the most romantic place, but…I was hungry and I wanted to eat for once.

When we got to The Dingo, I spotted Tommy and grinned. He ran over and hugged me tightly and I groaned.

"Tommy, too tight."

He chuckled and pulled away with a smile on his face. "Sorry, it's just been a while since I've seen you. I haven't had much of a chance to see ya lately."

"I know, I've missed you too, but…What are you doing here? I mean this isn't really your kind of place…"

He smirked. "It's not your kind of place either. I'm just here to meet some guys from the football team."

I nodded and looked at Steve, who was heavily glaring at Tommy. I hadn't noticed if he had done that before, but I didn't like it. I nudged him and he looked at me, rolling his eyes.

"Well um…I guess we should go get a seat. Have fun with the team okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah alright."

We walked to a booth and as soon as we sat down, I looked over at Steve, crossing my arms.

"Steve, what's your problem?"

"Nothing. Just you and Tommy seem to be getting real cozy."

I rolled my eyes. "Stevie, he's like my best friend. Trust me, there is nothing going on between us."

He scooted over in his seat and motioned for me to sit next to him so I did. But when I sat down I felt his hand on my leg. I mean I knew he wanted to…sleep together, but I couldn't. Not yet. I knew he wasn't a virgin, but honestly I wasn't ready yet.

"Steve, come on…"

"What? I'm not doing anything," he said.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Uh huh sure. Then take your hand off of me and let's order some food. Okay?"

He kissed me and took his hand off of my leg. "Alright, alright.

XxxX

After we ate, we decided to walk around a little, considering it was Friday night and everyone was out on the main strip. As we walked past one of the allies I heard a faint groaning. I stopped Steve and pulled him over to the nearest ally.

"Charlotte, come on, what are you doing?"

"I thought I heard something…like…" I trailed off, seeing a body on the ground.

I quickly ran over to the guy, kneeling beside him and rolling him over. I felt my heart stop when I realized it was Tommy.

"T-Tommy…"

He groaned and tried to open a swollen eye, and I looked at Steve. He knelt down beside me and looked Tommy over.

"Who the hell did this to you man?"

"F-Football team…"

I sighed. "Tommy…"

I noticed how torn his shirt was and as I lifted it up I felt tears sting my eyes. Across his stomach the word "fag" had been written with probably a blade. Steve looked at me, probably for an explanation, but I just shook my head and tried to help Tommy sit up.

"Steve…please, help me get him to the hospital."

He nodded and helped me pick him up and we both took him to the car. As we drove to the hospital I sat in the back with Tommy, trying to keep his conscious. We finally arrived and got him into the hospital. The doctor told us that he'd have to talk to Tommy's parents so we didn't have much of a reason to stay there.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" I asked when we got into the car.

Steve sat there for a minute, then looked at me. "Is uh…he really…" he cleared his throat, "Um…gay?"

"Steve…"

"So he is? Jesus Christ, Charlotte…what are you doin' hangin' around with someone like that?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean, 'someone like that'?"

"Some fag!" he yelled and by the look on my face, he must have known that he'd just screwed himself over.

* * *

**A/N: Excuse my use of that slur, but back then (and even now) it's what they were called by people that disliked them. Annnyyyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and yes, I did leave a little bit of a cliffie. So please please review!**


	12. Down by the Lake

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been gone for a little while, yes I know. So so sorry about that :( I don't have much to say soo…here ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at Steve for a minute, not sure how to respond. Right now, he was acting like the biggest jerk I'd ever met…But of course I'd been warned that he was a jerk and I already knew that he had a temper. I just thought maybe since Tommy was my best friend, Steve wouldn't be so rude about it.

"I…I can't believe you," I said quietly, getting out of the car.

"Charlotte, wait!" he yelled, "Just get back in the car!"

I turned around, my fists tightening. "No! I'm so sick of you thinking you can tell me what to do, Steve! I'm just sick of it! And I'm not going to stand here and let you criticize someone you don't even know!"

He looked shocked by my outburst, and I was too, but he had it coming. I really was tired of him thinking he was in control of our relationship. I hadn't been with many boys, but I didn't think it was okay for a guy to just boss his girlfriend around and make her think that her opinions didn't mean anything.

"Charlotte, I…I wasn't…I just think that maybe you need to choose better friends."

"Oh so now you get to pick my friends? You're unbelievable, Steve! You really should go before you say something that's gonna end this."

He laughed, seemingly out of disbelief. "Are you threatening to break up with me?"

I looked down slightly before looking straight at him. "Maybe I am."

"Then I'll take my fucking ring back."

I gasped almost inaudibly and slid the ring off my finger. I walked over to the car and handed it to him through the window. He took it and looked at me.

"Maybe I'll give it back to Evie," he said and I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"You're such an asshole…" I whispered.

XxxX

"Oh honey its okay…" Kathy said, rubbing my back, "He's a dick."

I wiped my tears on the back of my hand and looked down. "I-I just don't get it, Kath! I…I thought he really liked me!"

"Look, Char, you cannot spend your night crying over Steve Randle. He's an asshole and everyone knows that. He's not worth your tears."

"I don't care if you think he's not worth my tears! I really liked being with him! And I…I just thought he felt the same way. But he broke up with me so easily. He didn't even care!"

Marie looked over. "Didn't you technically break up with him?"

"What?"

"Well I mean you said he said that if you wanted to break up to give the ring back…And you gave the ring back."

I sighed. "Yeah…I guess I kind of did break up with him…But I could totally tell he wanted to break up."

Kathy groaned. "Charlotte, listen to me, guys are all jerks. They're terrible. Why we keep going out with them, I'll never know. But-"

Marie laughed. "Yeah because you've never gone back to Two-Bit? You guys break up every other week!"

"So? It's because we love each other! Anyways, Char, you'll learn that guys are just awful. But we, as girls, have all the power and you need to show that to Steve."

I sighed. "Kathy, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not like you guys! I'm not as confident and I…I can't just stand up against Steve."

Marie joined us on the bed. "Honey, just think about it like this: You're a quiet girl, and Steve thinks that he can walk all over you, but if you show him that he can't…Then everyone will know that you're not a doormat."

I shook my head. "I don't know guys, I really don't want to think about him right now."

XxxX

Steve stormed into the Curtis household and Soda and Two-Bit looked up from the couch.

"Whoa, Steve, what's up?" Soda asked, standing up.

He took a deep breath. "I broke up with Charlotte."

"What? I thought you were really into her…"

Two-Bit snorted. "Yeah you couldn't shut up about her the other night."

"Well we're done. And I'm pissed! She just fucking thinks she's so great and shit. She thinks she can be friends with that guy! And-"

"Steve, man get a hold of yourself!" Soda shouted, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to get drunk."

Two-Bit stood up. "Hell yeah, sounds good to me!"

Soda glared at Two-Bit, signaling him to sit down. "I'm not letting you go get drunk and do something stupid, Steve. That's what Two-Bit's for."

"Hey!" Two-Bit shouted as he sat down, pouting.

Steve rolled his eyes, taking out a cigarette, and lighting it. "I don't care, Soda. I want to get drunk. I want to go out and have some fucking fun."

"Just because you guys broke up doesn't mean you need to act like an asshole."

Steve shoved Soda hard, and Soda stumbled back shocked by the push. But once he knew what had happened he tackled Steve to the floor. Steve punched Soda in the stomach and watch as Soda doubled over.

"Shit man, what was that for?" Soda coughed out.

Steve adjusted his jacket and walked out, letting the door slam behind him. He got into his car, even angrier than he was when he first got to Soda's house.

XxxX

Steve sat on the edge of the pier at the lake, his jeans rolled up above his ankles and his bare feet in the water. He had gone there many times with his parents when he was a kid, but then when his mom died, they stopped going. He hadn't been there in a few years, the last time being with Evie. It used to be a place of happiness for him, but now it just reminded him of everything he didn't have anymore. He wanted so much to have that life back, but he knew it was stupid of him to dream.

The roar of an engine caught his attention and he turned around to see Soda's truck sitting behind him. He shielded his eyes from the headlights and saw Charlotte step out of the truck. _She must_ _have borrowed it from Soda_, he thought to himself. He turned back around to face the water as he heard her footsteps approach him.

* * *

**A/N: Soo yup, there ya go! I know this was sort of a weird chapter, but I had to throw some drama in and I guess you guys will have to wait and see what happens! Please review! xoxo**


End file.
